


Always On My Mind

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, David Rose Can Cook, David Rose Is Trying His Best, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, Determined Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Bad at Self-Care, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick Brewers Love Language is Acts of Service, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “I don’t care about the dryer, Patrick,” David fingers carded through Patrick’s hair. Patrick relaxed against his chest. He was exhausted; David’s sweater smelled like ceder and coffee. He breathed in the scent of home. David sighed, “Did you eat anything today?”Patrick lifted his head to meet David’s eyes, “I had tea this morning.” It had grown cold, still half full where it sat on the washer.Patrick is determined to a fault. David reminds him to pause and take care of himself.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Always On My Mind

Patrick liked fixing things. He was good at it, taking things apart and figuring out how they worked. There was a methodical comfort in working through a problem. He was filled with a bone deep sense of accomplishment when he solved it. 

“Oh my god, Patrick, what the fuck?” David asked, voice rising about three octaves by the last syllable. Patrick peaked around the dryer from his place on the floor. His husband was standing in the doorway, a sea of dirty laundry, tools, and repair parts laid out between them. 

Patrick winced as he really looked at how messy the room had become. They’d been doing laundry at Stevie’s or the motel for the better half of a week. Ronnie was supposedly waiting for a part to come in. He wanted to surprise David by getting it done before then; he hadn’t expected it to be this hard. The more frustrated he got, the more determined he was to finish so he could relax. 

“Sorry, I was going to have it done by the time you got home,” Patrick said, standing and picking his way through the piles. A look of understanding flashed over David’s face. He reached out to curl his hands over Patrick’s shoulders and tilted his head to kiss him hello. “I’ll get it cleaned up,” Patrick slid his arms around David’s waist, fingers sinking into the softness. 

“I don’t care about the dryer, Patrick,” David fingers carded through Patrick’s hair. Patrick relaxed against his chest. He was exhausted; David’s sweater smelled like ceder and coffee. He breathed in the scent of home. David sighed, “Did you eat anything today?”

Patrick lifted his head to meet David’s eyes, “I had tea this morning.” It had grown cold, still half full where it sat on the washer. 

David slid his hands down Patrick’s arms and pressed a kiss to his temple, “go rinse off, I’ll start dinner.” Patrick shot one last look at the unfinished project; he could feel it needling under his skin. He could hear David moving around in the kitchen. Patrick turned out the light and closed the door.

They ate dinner on the couch, wrapped in a knit throw. David had learned to cook a few meals now that he had regular access to an actual kitchen. The food sat, warm and filling, in Patrick’s stomach. It was exactly what he had needed. Their plates lay discarded on the coffee table, a comfortable silence fell over the room as the movie credits rolled.

“It’s okay to take a break, Honey,” David’s thumb rubbed circles over his hip.

“I know,” Patrick said, but it sounded like a lie to his own ears.

“Mmm, do you?” David asked. Patrick laughed softly; he didn’t. “I’ll just have to keep reminding you then,” David slid his thumb over Patrick’s jaw before leaning in to kiss him.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said against his mouth. The arm around his waist tightened briefly in acknowledgment. Patrick felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
